Anniversary
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: It has been a year since Judy Hopps became an officer and met Nick Wilde. Knowing her life change for the better. Judy knows she has done her duty well as an officer. Protecting Zootopia and making the world a better place. Today she's honored for being a cop for a year and spending a special moment of where it all started.(WildeHopps, takes place after Roses and Music.)
1. Special bond

Special bond

 **Judy POV**

 **I don't own Zootopia or any of the characters. They belong to Disney.**

Siting at my at my office and doing some paperwork. Feeling in a great mood and nothing will take that away. Not today since it's a special day. Trying to focus on my paperwork and trying to finish my job. There is a lot on my mind. Both good and bad. The good is very good and makes my heart feel lighter. But there has been something on my mind and it won't leave. Keeping secrets will do you no good. Doesn't matter if it's a gray or white lie. Even when you don't mean any harm. Figuring that was the best thing you could have done. Since you thought there would be no other options. That you don't want to kept it a secret. But you have to. When the secret trying to keep something good together. Or you think that no one going to like what you have to say. Or they will find out and break you apart. So don't want to risk it so you keep that a secret.

Knowing now how that feeling well. Since that's what I have been doing. Ever since Christmas, I have been keeping a secret. It's a good secret that won't harm anyone. But not knowing how others will react to it. That's what we are afraid of. I'm not the only one who's keeping our secret between us. Knowing how good this secret is and not wanting to break us apart. Our good friends know about Nick and me. How we started to date after Christmas. Finally confessing our love for each other. Which the both of us were holding back. It felt so good to finally confess my love for Nick. It has been a wonderful time and I truly do love him. I haven't felt like this before and know it's true love. We are happy together and have fun as well. Nick feels the same way.

 _This Valentine's times had been the best. Loving what I got and what I gave him. The backyard dinner was great. The food was great and the setting was beautiful. Our first, was special and to ourselves no one could ruin that. Due to their remarks and their views. Deciding to dress up a bit and Nick loved it. Calling me beautiful and I called him handsome. Just like he always is. My past valentine's were good but nothing like this. I didn't have this feeling in the past. Unlike what I have right now. In the past, I just dated and thought I felt love. It truly did felt like love. That I thought I was with the right mammal when I dating. That I fell in love and thought I found it. In the end, it didn't work out and I didn't focus on love. Until I met and fell in love with my best friend Nick Wilde. Those feelings came to me and I kept them locked away. Until I was ready to tell him. Not knowing he felt the same way about me. I worried that he didn't feel the same way and that would break my heart. Not knowing if I could handle that if I did happen. I didn't have to worry since Nick feels the same way. We have been happy together._

" _Today has been great and I will never forget it. Our special moment that no one can take away from us." I say "Now let's make even more special."_

" _I feel the same way and I didn't want anyone to take our first valentine's together and ruin it. I wanted it to be special." Nick said, "I can't wait for more."_

 _Getting up and turning on some music. It begins to play moments later. Hearing wonderful piano music and it's my own. Nick smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I know he loved the gift I gave him. It came from my heart. Just like his sketch of us came for his heat. I take his paws and take him by the willow tree. Having a smile on my face and see his wonderful smile. We begin to dance with each other. Only focusing on each other and having fun. Nick is a great dancer and I have fun dancing with him. At first, I had to push him to dance. Now he loves to dance and have fun. We can make any moment special without needing anything. Just like we are doing right now. Doesn't matter what you have or where you are. You can make any moment special. It doesn't come from a thing or a place. It comes from the heart._

 _Minutes has past knowing my music is about to end. I practiced for a long time to make it right. Music helps me out when I feeling down or just want to listen. Now Nick has helped me out just like I help him. It has been truly wonderful. Losing ourselves and having fun dancing together. Another special moment to ourselves. That we will treasure forever. Nick spins me around and pulls me close to him. Seeing a happy look on his face. Loving his handsome emerald eyes and smile. I give him a kiss on the lips. This is what true love feels like._

" _That was beautiful Judy. You are talented at the piano and dancing. Like I am talented at art." Nick said, "I love it and our dance."_

" _Thank you, Nick and I love your artwork." I say "I love our dance as well. Having a special moment alone and under the stars."_

" _So true Carrots and I love it." Nick said, "Zootopia is great but they don't get to see the stars like others do who live outside the city."_

 _He gives me another kiss on the lips and I kiss him right back. We look at the night sky. It's a clear and warm night. He's right about what he said. Zootopia is great and I love it. Yet you don't see the stars like back at home. There are too many mammal-made lights that block out the stars. You can see many stars. It's a nice sight to sight to see. Where we are staying right now you can see more stars as you head away from the city lights._

" _Next time we stop by Bunnyburrow. We will have a wonderful night under the stars." I say "We can watch the night sky light up."_

" _That sounds perfect and can't wait," Nick said_

 _We will stop by Bunnyburrow soon. He likes coming there and my family loves him. Just like his mother loves me. That's what making living in the country so great. You see sights that a mammal living in the city doesn't. You can see millions of stars and it lights up the night sky. Where you can see the Milky Way and it's a magical sight to see. Knowing that moment together will be special. Just like this moment has._

Nick and I told our good friends about our first valentine's together. Like we promised that we would. Knowing that they would love it. Since they are keeping our dating a secret. They loved hearing about what we had to say. Calling it wonderful and perfect for us. Knowing that we are happy together and are perfect for each other. Nick and I have been on dates and they have been great. Even when we hear the whispers of others. We won't let that bother us. Knowing that everyone has a chance at love. So no one is going to break us apart. We aren't going to let that happen. No matter what happens.

 _Nick and I are on a date. We just had the most wonderful valentine's together. It was our first one together and it was special. Now we are heading on a date. After a long stressful day at work. We wanted to relax and have some fun with each other. We needed that after the day we had. Both of us do love our work. Making sure that Zootopia stays safe and making the world a better place. Sometimes it gets stressful and hard. We knew that it would. Sometimes our duty as cops it gets that way. Yet it's still hard to get used to._

" _I thought today would never end." Nick said_

" _I felt the same way." I say "Some mammals just want to cause trouble. No matter how long it takes to fix it."_

 _That's what we had to do today. A mammal was causing damage and we had to chase him down. Leading to a tense car crash which could have ended so badly. I'm glad that Nick was driving the criminal ran out of gas. He had to ditch and run to a new car. Never realizing how fast I can go. Even after arresting him. He was causing us many problems and was being a huge jerk. Telling us off and trying to weight us down. It was hours until we finally got him to confess to his crimes. Making our day stressful and long._

" _Yes, that is so true." I say "I'm just glad we got him and he didn't hurt anyone."_

" _Me too and he's just stubborn. Only caring about himself and not for the damages he caused. Protest are good and fine. Until becomes a riot just like what happened today. He caused thousands in damaged. For no good reason and just because he wanted to make a point." Nick said, "Let's focus on our night."_

" _Yes, you are speaking the truth." I say "Let's focus on our night."_

 _Looking over at him and give him a smile. Tonight we are having time to ourselves. Aurora is staying over at her friend Terri apartment. Along with Faye. Knowing they are going to have a great night. Just like we are going to have a fun night together. We are over at art museum and looking at wonderful art. I do know stuff and Nick is going to tell me more. I love it when he lets me into the art world. It is a lot of fun and sees it in a new view._

" _Let's enjoy our night." I say "It's going to be a lot of fun."_

 _We walk close together and walk around the museum. There are a lot of mammals around and knowing this a popular place to visit just like the Natural History museum. Becoming even more popular after the missing mammal case. After others heard that the master criminal mind was taken down in the museum. Nick and I did apologize for the damaged we cause. They told us it was alright and because of us, Zootopia is back to normal. He tells me about the artist and the artwork. Giving me information that I sort of knew about and new facts as well. I love listening to him explain to me about what he loves. Now he shares with me. He already did that Aurora and they have fun together. Now I feel a part of it as well. It's nice feeling to have._

" _I'm glad that mother taught me to do art." Nick said, "Art helped me out and I did that whenever I was upset or hurt. Until you came along and I found someone knew to help me out."_

 _His mother is great and we have become friends with each other. I have seen her art and it's great. Just like Nick is. If most mammals weren't so judgmental more would know about his mother art. He has told me he does more for fun. Other than the times he did it to earn some money. When Finnick was out of action and his early days as a con artist. He looks over at me and gives me his smile. I know he's telling me the truth. I know I made his life for the better._

" _Your mother is great. She gave you something you can connect to." I say "Just like music helps me. I'm glad that I help you out and you easily return the favor. That's what friends do and we are there for each other."_

" _Yes, that's what friends do and glad to have that." Nick said, "Never thought I would have friends like that."_

" _Everyone deserves friends like that." I say "Now let's have some more fun."_

" _Sounds great and there's lots more to see." Nick said, "This painting is done by Trisha Walker. She loved to matter waterfalls. That's what she was known for."_

 _Looking over the painting. It's a nice size and has a gold framing around the painting. Having wonderful colors and the waterfall is great. We have some small ones back home but nothing like in her painting. The waterfall looks so real like you can see the water rushing down._

" _It's great Nick." I say "She has done a wonderful job."_

" _It is great and she's a wonderful artist." Nick said, "She went canoeing and kayaking a lot. That's how she discover her love for waterfalls."_

" _That's a cool story." I say "I have canoeing before with my family. It's a fun thing to do. Maybe someday I can take you."_

" _That sounds like a good plan." Nick said_

 _I have been canoeing with my family before. It's one of few things they loved to do other than farming. That they tried and let us do it. There's always a summer that we go on a trip to go canoeing. We always had a fun time. I also tried kayaking with a good of friends. It was a lot of fun and would do it again._

" _Just look at that rabbit hanging out with that fox."_

" _How could she do that? She's should hang out with her species and not with the likes of him."_

 _Hearing the two woman whispering about us. I have seen the looks we have got and the whispers as well. Mammals can be so judgmental. Nick can hear them as well. Not letting them get to him. Like he has told me before. I will not let them get to me either. No one going break us apart. I take his paw and hold it. I love him and he loves me. Doesn't matter what others think. We are in love and that's what matters._

Nick and I know that others will always judge us. Thinking that our love is wrong and sick. That a predator and prey can't be together. They are wrong about that. Anyone can find love and doesn't matter. Unless is abusive and controlling. We won't let that bother us or drive us apart. We will show that love conquers all. That love is love.

"We will tell him." I say "We will tell him somehow."

I sigh and a pen falls to the ground. We still haven't told Chief Bogo. Even when it's been hard to keep a secret. We hide it from him and hide our true feelings away when we are working. So far it's still working even when it gets hard sometimes. Since we don't know what he would do. He has told us countless times we should not let personal feelings get in the way. Knowing that will affect our job. That's the main reason that we don't tell him. Knowing that he won't like that we are dating. Believing that our feelings for each other will affect our job. We have seen how he deals with officers who let their personal feelings get in the way. It also has happened to us. Before we started to date and let our own feelings decide what they did on the job. He didn't like that we decided with our heart and not our mind. It's going hard to tell him. Not knowing how badly he will react to it. If it does go down like that. Knowing what could happen if we do and he doesn't like it. He could give us new partners and moved to new stations. We don't want that to happen. We can figure this out and come up with the best plan.

"Of course, and we will help out in anyway." Rosemary said, "That's what friends do."

"Thank you, Rosemary and we like that." I say "Today is going to be great."

"Of course, it will be a great day." Rosemary said, "Last year was the day you became a cop and met Nick."

I can't believe that it has been a year since I became a cop. It doesn't seem that long. In the past year, I have done a lot with Nick by my side. Along with my new good friends and fellow officers. Together we saved Zootopia from Dawn Bellwether who was targeting predators and making them go savage. Because she was treated badly. I was and never went down that path. Or could go down that path. We were once friends and she did help me out. My mistake almost destroyed the city and our friendship. With the help of Gideon Grey, I figured out the truth and went over to Nick. After getting help from Finnick. I told him the truth and apologized to him. He forgave me and we saved the city together. After that, he went to the academy and we became partners. Taking down criminals, saving lives, protecting the city, and making the world a better place. Earning medals as well do our jobs well. I'm glad that I saw him and decide to investigate. I thought he was up to something. Because he was a fox. If didn't my life would be different and I can't imagine a life without him. Knowing he's the same way. We were destiny to meet and become best friends. I know we are each other soulmate.

"Yes, it has been a wonderful year. Time has passed by fast." I say "We have done a lot of good for Zootopia."

"Yes, you two have done a lot of good." Rosemary said, "You two have become two of ZPD best officers. I was never taken by surprise. By what you and Nick can do. Since others saw me as the same way. Let's go and meet our friends."

"You are as well." I say "Let's head over to met our friends."

Rosemary got that as well. Because she's a Ring-tailed lemur and they are not cops either. She has proven what she can do. Just like Nick and I. She has risen to being a great cop. Earning medals and making sure that Zootopia is protected. Making the world a better place. We walk together and walk around the station. There are officers doing their job. Nick and will be heading back to duty soon. We just got off lunch break. Today we are on patrol. Taking whatever comes at us. We head over to this open and Rosemary opens the door. Seeing that there's a smile on her face. Knowing that something going on. The moment she opens the door I know it's good.

"Happy first-year anniversary officer Hopps."

The clap for me moments later and let out a cheer. The room has been decorated with blue and gold. Having my name on the banner and newspaper clips of what I did. Along with the help of Nick. The medals that have earned are listed as well. Blue and gold confetti falls to the ground. Knowing that will be a mess to clean up later. None of that matters right now. Seeing that friends and fellow officers have gathered around. On the table is a navy blue and gold cake. That's in a shape of a badge. Knowing it has my name on it. This puts a huge smile on my face.

"Thank you, guys this is great." I say "I'm happy to serve along with you all."

"At first I didn't like or even want you at my precinct officer Hopps. I was angry at Lionheart for putting you at my precinct. I thought that you won't be a use to me. That you would fail and give up. But I was wrong about that and glad for that." Chief Bogo said, "You have become one of my top officers within a year. If my past self-saw what you have done I wouldn't have believed it. You have proven that anyone can be great a great officer. Doesn't matter species you are. For if you have the heart, skills, hard work, and determination you can become a great officer. You have proven that many times and will prove that once again. Knowing you will keep Zootopia safe and like you say make the world a better place."

"Thank you, Chief Bogo your words means a lot to me." I say "I will always do my duty to make sure Zootopia stays safe and making the world a better place."

"We will have this small party and everyone will return to their duty." Chief Bogo said, "Right now we are going to honor our fellow officer for what she has done."

They let out a cheer for me again and I smile. This is a great feeling knowing they care and they know that I am a great officer. Knowing that Zootopia stays safe and making the world a better place. Of course, I don't do it alone. I have my good friends and fellow officers by my side. I head over to them and Bridget gives me a hug. Nick looks over at me and smiles. Knowing he wants to kiss me so bad right now. We will do that later.

"Thank you, everyone, for being here." I say "Let's have some fun."

"Anything for our first rabbit officer." Francine said, "You have done great for Zootopia."

"You truly have Judy. Just like with Nick." Fangmeyer said, "We are our proud of you."

"We are glad to have you on your side." Officer McHorn said, "I was wrong about you as well."

"Thank you, this means a lot to me," I say

Remembering what he said to me when I was chasing down Duke Weaselton. Telling me I should wait for the real cops. Once he saw how good I was he changed his mind. We have become good friends with each other. Heading over to the table and see that the cake looks great. It does have my name on it and love it. Seeing that Clawhauser is standing by the cake. Ready to cut it up.

"The cake is marble and has buttercream frosting. I know it's your favorite." Clawhauser said, "You have done great Judy and will do even more."

"Yes, it is and ready to dig in." I say "Thank you, Clawhauser, and I know I will. With the help of my partner, good friends, and fellow officers.

Marble cake is one of my favorites. Just like with yellow cake. I always ask for either of those favors when it's my birthday. Taking a quick picture so I can always have a picture of this. Clawhauser begins to cut the cake. Seeing that he has lost weight and cut down on the sweets. He was one of my first friends I made. He has help me out as well. Just like any officer. Cutting the first piece only takes a couple minutes. There is also some blue punch to drink.

"You have done well Judy." Nora said, "Keep on serving well and protecting the city."

"Thank you, and you too," I say

Nora is a friend and great officer. She has done well serving as a cop and protecting the city. She stands by our offer friends. Cecelia walks over to me and gives me a hug. She's also a good friend of ours and is Bridget partner.

"You deserve this and have done great." Cecelia said, "I'm glad to have you our side as well. Knowing you will be serving for many years and making the city stay safe."

"Thank you, and I know I will." I say "Wanting to serve as an officer as long as I can and no matter what happens."

I want to serve for a long as I can and no matter what happens. Making sure that the city stays safe and making the world better each day. No matter what happens or hard it can be. Sometimes our job gets difficult and we have to make hard choices. I have been injured before. To make sure that Zootopia stays safe. That's our duty and I am willing to do it no matter what. That's my duty as an officer and that's what I swore to do. I will honor that until the every end. Grabbing the first piece and a glass of punch. Heading over to the table and sit with my friends. Sitting right next to Nick. His smile says it all. We will have our special moment later. Seeing that there a book and know it holds information of everything I have done in my first year.

"Yes, everyone is speaking the truth. You're a great officer and protect Zootopia well. Making the world a better place each day. She helped me out and changed my views. We almost lost each other forever due to her mistake. But I forgave her and together we save Zootopia. She opened my eyes and I became a cop. I love my job and liking working long with my closest friend. Protecting the city and making the world a better place." Nick said, "So I thank you, Judy Hopps, for helping me out. So I can help others out. To protect Zootopia which is my home."

"Thank you, Nick, and I couldn't have done it without you. You're my closest friend Nick and glad that I have you standing by me." I say "You have changed my views and helped me out. Together we help others. Together we protect our home."

He looks over at me and gives me his smile. I smile right back at him. Moments like this it's hard to hide our feelings for each other. His fingers touch my paws. Getting this great feeling and try to hide it well. Hopefully, soon we don't have to hide our feelings, anymore. Our good friends that know the truth smile at us.

"Someday you will be a great officer like me." Sean said, "I know both of you can do that."

"Thank you, Sean and we will do that." We say

We say that together and in sync. Our good friends smile at us and know what's going on. Feeling my face turn red and hide that. Nick's feeling it as well. Taking a long sip on his punch. I take a bite of my cake and it tastes great. Clawhauser has chosen the perfect cake. Maybe someday we will be a great officer just like officer White is. He has been working for ZPD for a long time. If things work out well. We can do it together.

"Yes, what they said has been true. Our fellow officer and friend have done great for ZPD. Making sure Zootopia stays safe and making the world a better place. She's standing by what she believes in and won't change that. Like all of us, she has made mistakes and learned from them. Because of that, she has become a better mammal and officer. Proving that anyone can become a cop. That anyone can make the world a better place if they follow their heart and work hard." Rosemary said, "Today we honor her for what she has done in her first year as an officer. Wondering what she will do to protect Zootopia in the future and make the world to a better place."

"Thank you, Rosemary, that means so much to me." I say "I have learned a lot in the past year. We all make mistakes. Just like everyone learns from their mistakes. I couldn't do this alone."

Yes, what Rosemary has said is very true. She does know me well and that's why we are good friends. We understand each other. I have learned from my mistakes and have become a better mammal and a greater officer. Knowing mistakes are a lesson to learn. That change you for the better or the worse. My mistakes have changed me for the better. I am glad that I changed and otherwise I would still be the same mammal. My life wouldn't be like this. I love my life and wouldn't change it one bit. My life is perfect even when it can get hard. I couldn't have done it alone. So glad to have great friends and officers by my side. We chat for a few minutes and talk what have done for Zootopia. We past around my book. Which has been done great. Having a good time with fellow officers and good friends. Nick paw is still close to mine. I like the feeling.

This feeling is great. I knew today was going to be great and that's working out for me. Hanging out with my friends and chatting. Normally I don't like to be in the spotlight. After my terrible first press conference. Today is different and like it. Knowing I am being honored for the duty I have done as an officer. Protecting Zootopia and making the world a better place. Those memories are great to remember. Even when some them are hard to hear about. Not all our cases and calls end well. We do our duty and sometimes bad things happen. We have to learn from them and move on. I have learned from those hard lessons and have become a better officer. Still doing whatever it takes to bring justice. Having cake and punch is good. Seeing them raise their cups and I raise mine as well. Having a smile on my face.

"To officer Judy Hopps. To one of our fellow sister in blue. Who's a great officer and has done great for Zootopia. We can't wait until we see what she does next."

What they said warms my heart and makes me feel so good. Nothing will take this feeling always from me. Knowing I have done great and will do more. We clash our cups together and take a drink. I see Chief Bogo smile and he rarely does. Knowing he likes this moment and is proud of me. We get to talk for a few more minutes. Before Chief Bogo stands from where he is sitting.

"This has been a great time for honoring Judy. For what she has done in her first year as an officer." Chief Bogo said, "We have duties to do and do them well."

"We will do Chief Bogo."

We should get back on duty. Today has been a normal day and making normal arrests. Doing our jobs to keep the city safe. Getting up from the chair throw my plate and cup away. Nick follows closely behind me. We are patrol and will head out right now. Wondering what will happen for the rest of our shift. Looking over at Nick and soon we will have our special moment. We have been waiting for that. Looking down at my phone and see what time it is. Knowing Aurora will stop by soon. She loves stopping by the station. Catching up with her officer friends and checking up on us.

"She's right on time." Nick said, "We have a few minutes to spare."

Aurora walks into the police station. Follow by the Savage family. Who watch over her when we are at work. They are great at what they do. We know she safe with them. They walk over to us and we stop. They know I have been a cop for a year now. We have become good friends with each other.

"Congrats Judy for a great year. You are a great officer." Jack said, "I do remember when my books first came out and remember their anniversaries."

"The law firm I work at did the same thing." Alexis said, "Just like you I put away many bad guys."

"Yes, everyone looks up to you." Faye said, "They think you are super cool. That you protect the city."

"Thanks, you three and hearing that has been great. I know I have been doing great as an officer. I love doing my job. Making sure Zootopia stays safe and I making the world a better place." I say "How are you today Aurora?"

Jack is a great writer and his fans look forward to the anniversaries of his spy books. I love his books and can't wait for his last one. Knowing it's going to be great. We have been waiting for the end and it's coming. It's special days for him. Just like his characters birthdays. Alexis has faced something like me. Others could believe that she became a lawyer. A rabbits or hares don't do that. She proved them all wrong and became a great lawyer. Just like I have proven that I am a great office. Despite being a rabbit. Others do look at me and see me as their hero. I know I am making the world a better place. Along with the help of Nick and friends.

"My day is great and I can tell yours is." Aurora said, "I made you something special. I know you will love it."

"That is good Aurora. Our day has been great." Nick said, "So what do you have?"

Yes, it is good to hear that Aurora having a great day. We care about her and look out for her well-being. Not wanting any harm to come to her. Whenever she has bad days we are there for her. She has a huge smile on her face. Taking framed picture from her bag and paws it to me. Seeing it's a sketch of me dressed in my uniform. She has added color and the medals that I earned. Knowing she put time into this. At a young age, she's got skill. This puts a smile on my face.

"Thank you, Aurora this is great." I say "I will keep this forever."

"You're welcome and I wanted to make something special." Aurora said, "You're a great officer and a hero to many mammals.

"Thank you, Aurora and this is special to me." I say "I do my best every day and do my duty to protect the city. I'm glad that I became a hero to others and won't let them down. You're a hero as well. See you later."

"Yes, Judy's speaking the truth." Nick said, "We will see you later."

"Thanks, and stay safe." Aurora said, "I will see you two later."

Aurora is a hero just like anyone else can be. They just got to take the chance to do it. We have a few hours left of our shift. We will see her back at the safe house. Doing something together and having fun with that. We walk out the station and head over to our patrol car. We switch off who drives and it's my turn today. Getting into the driver's seat and carefully place her sketch in my bag. Nick looks over at me and smiles.

"She did a great job. Kiddo got skills." Nick said, "After our shift let's take some time to ourselves. You know what I am talking about."

"Yes, she does have great skills. Just like you do." I say "I can't wait for that."

I look over at him and smile. Pulling him close and kiss him on the lips. Sure we are near the station and others can see us. Sometimes you got to take a risk. We have done that before. We break apart moments later and see a smile on his face. I do know what he's talking about. That will be our special time together. To remember how our friendship started.

 **Note, Happy 1st Anniversary Zootopia. I can't believe that it has been a year since Zootopia first came out. I feel in love with it since I saw the first trailer and couldn't wait to see it. Knowing I had to wait until it came out of theaters. It was worth the wait. I love the movie and it's my favorite Disney movie. Which is a saying a lot for me. I love Disney. I love the world and the characters. I felt connected to Judy and Nick. So wanted to make a Two-Shot story on Zootopia first anniversary. Where they cerebrate the day she became a police and they day they first met.**


	2. Love conquers all

Love conquers all

 **Nick POV**

Feeling the sparks and love of our kiss. Hiding our feelings on the job has been hard. We have been given moments when we could. A more than friend hug when we needed it. Looking at each other and knew what it meant. A quick kiss on the cheek when no was looking. Or when we are alone in our patrol car. We can kiss and have some time for ourselves. Before we have to go on a call. Inside our patrol car, we don't have to hide our feeling away. For we are alone and together. Special little moments between us. That made us feel great and better. Even when it only for a few moments. That did us a lot of good. Wishing that we didn't have to hide our feelings during our shift. Sometimes it gets to be long ones. Depending on the day. If it was stressful, sad or both. We were there for each other. No matter what happened. After we confessed our feelings helping each other has gotten even better. Just looking at her helps me out. Today it have been so hard to hide my feelings for her. Knowing it's hard for her as well. Today isn't like any other day. It's has been a year since see first met. How time flies by and changes things.

My life has changed for the better. Ever since Carrots has stepped into my life. Those for a time I regretted that I met her and wished that I could have forgotten. Figuring she was different and has trust in me. Until she proved that she wasn't and I saw that she was like everyone else. Carrots let me down breaking my trust and heart. Something that I couldn't hide it away. Like I taught myself to not let others see that they got to me. It got to me and couldn't let it go. I let our friendship go and didn't listen to her. Not wanting to have her around in my life. She saw me like everyone else does. It was some time until I saw her again. Things in Zootopia was getting worse and more predators were getting savage. Our hustling was hard to get by. Since no prey's wanted to get near us. Fearing that we would go savage and attack them. Carrots found me and I knew that Finnick helped her out. He knew that she wanted to find me so badly. That's why he sent her in the right way. Knowing he liked her as well and knew I still did. Even when I didn't want to accept it.

 _The news has been the same since the missing mammals have been found. Since officer Hopps broke my trust in her. I hear her words as she was doing the press conference I saw the way that savage predators were being treated. Seeing the muzzles on them brought me back to being muzzled. The conference was getting bad and she was saying damaging things. Chief Buffalo Butt and mayor Bellwether had to stop it. She came over to me and told me that she didn't get the chance to talk about me. Not knowing why she would. So I decided to prove my point. Just like tried to do before. She failed and I saw her just like anyone else. I thought she was different and had trust in me. Since she wanted me to be his partner. What she said and how she reacted when I asked her if she was afraid of me. Proved it all and I broke off our friendship. I haven't seen her since._

" _So you are still up with that rabbit officer." Finnick said, "I thought you would be over her by now."_

" _No, I am not and I am over her." I say "She's just everyone else."_

" _No, you're not over her. You keep on talking about her." Finnick said, "Anyway you're having drinks and you rarely drink."_

 _Finnick loves over at me and gives me his sly smile. I went on a rant about her. When he saw that I was angry and hurt. We are more then hustling buddies and we do hang out after we work. Doing normal things that true friends do. He takes a sip of his beer. He rarely drinks as well. Looking over at my drink and has been touched very little. I have taken a few sips of my Bloody Mary. He's speaking the truth. I rarely drink and don't even like it. I wanted to do something. Looking up at the TV and see there's breaking news. It's going to be the same thing._

" _There has been a mauling of a horse. She was attacked by a savage mountain lion." Fabienne said_

" _She wasn't badly hurt and told the paramedics that she came out of nowhere and attacked. ZPD managed to take down the savage predator." Peter said, "That makes the eighteenth attack."_

 _Mammals haven't gone against Fabienne Growley since she's a predator. Since only predators are going savage. Due to us reverting back to our old ways. Just like officers Hopps stated. That a rabbit or prey could never go savage. That only predators can. Preys are going against us and the city getting divided. Sometime soon everyone going to hate her. Just because she's a predator. I don't want to see or think about this. Savage predators have gotten worse and the tense has gotten even worse. Preys can barely look at me and walk away if they see me. No preys sit near us. At least the bartender is a lion. So he feels like us. Her words enter my mind again. Wishing they would get out. How she stated that predators may be returning to our savage ways. Like we did in the Stone Age. That a rabbit like her couldn't go savage. Unlike how a predator would. Telling me that I am not that type of mammal. How she divided them up. I saw fear in her eyes. When I was proving my prove when she grab it I knew the truth. I saw the fox repellent they first time we met. Grabbing my drink and take a long sip. Not wanting to think about her anymore._

" _Tonight I drink and will like it." I say "I will finally get over Carrots."_

 _Putting the glass down and have finished it. This is my first drink. I snap my fingers and he gives me another one. Finnick looks over at me and doesn't believe me. I see a look on his face. Taking another sip of his beer. He finishes filling my drink and attends to another customer. Pick up my drink and take another long slip. Yes, I will forget about Carrots. I will make sure of that._

Of course, that never happened. I didn't forget or let Judy go. Even those I was mad and didn't want anything to do with her. A part of me did want to keep the memories of her. Knowing that I didn't want to let her go. Since I kept her carrot pen. She recorded my confess and gave it back to me. When she told me she wanted me to be her partner. I wanted to and filled it out. She gave me her pen and went downhill from these. During that whole time, I didn't throw or destroy the carrot pen. I didn't even delete my confess. I wanted to keep those memories. Even those I disliked her at that time. Not wanting to reminded of our friendship we had. I kept it close by and didn't let it go. I just couldn't let it go. Then came the day that she found me. I knew that Finnick helped her out. She began to tell me about what was happening. The Night Howlers weren't wolves but toxic flowers. She told that's how predators were going savage. That someone is targeting them. I didn't listen to her. Then she emotionally apologized to me. Knowing she meant every word and it touched my heart. I recorded it and gave her forty-eight hours to get it back. We found our friendship again and glad for that. Together we did save Zootopia.

"You truly have done great Carrots." I say "I am proud by serving by your side and falling in love with you."

"Thank you, Nick and I feel the same way." Judy said, "You have done great as well. We are meant to be together."

"Yes, we are meant to be together." I say "Nothing will drive us apart. We can get through anything." I kiss her on the lips. Liking these moments together. I have done a lot of good for Zootopia. It feels great to help protect the city and make the world a better place. Never thought that I could something like that. Carrots have changed my life for the better. Without her, I would still be doing cons. Living my life the same way. I wouldn't have helped protect Zootopia and change the world every day. I wouldn't have met great mammals and become their friends. With her help, I changed for the better. In return, I helped her out. She's right about that. We were destiny to meet. Knowing she's my soulmate. Doesn't make that she's a different species or a rabbit. We truly love each other. "We should head on our duty and arrest some criminals."

"Sounds good to me and let's do our job," Judy said

She turns on the car and begins to drive moments later. Today we are on patrol and will take what comes to us. No matter what happens. We do our duty which we swore that we would do. Making sure that Zootopia stays safe. Even when our jobs can get hard. We can do it and have each other. We don't have to walk through the hardships alone.

 _Yellow tape has been placed around us. I can smell blood and death. How could this have happened? Why did it have to end so badly? In the past, I didn't let things or others get to me. After trying to join the Junior Rangers. They put a muzzle on me and saw for the first time how others saw me. Deciding then I wouldn't let that happen again. It worked for me for years. Until a rabbit officer came into my life and changed it._

 _After becoming an officer it as been hard. It seems like I forgotten how to do it. Or the truth I don't want to do it anymore. I don't want to lock away my feelings anymore. Things do get to me now. Even when I try to hard that it doesn't. Now it rarely works and holding back my feelings does me no good. It doesn't help me like it once did. Before my life changed for the better. My views have changed and so have I._

" _It's not your fault officer Wilde. He was dead before he hit the ground."_

 _Looking at young mammal body. There is a bullet shot to the poor young Bobcat head. Knowing he was just a college student. There was a gunner and he held a gun in his paws. He already took three mammals life by the time we got here. I tried to stop the gunner from taking another life. I couldn't stop him and the poor Bobcat life was taken away. Knowing he was dead before he hit the ground. Carrots took care of the gunner and arrested him._

 _Feeling a soft paw touch my shoulder. Knowing who it is. I look over and see Carrots. She has a small smile on her face. Looking over at her makes me feel a little better. She gets down to my level and holds my paws. I do like this feeling._

" _He was only a college student Judy. He has a life to look forward to. Until the shooter took that away." I say "Why couldn't I stop him?!"_

" _Oh, Nick it wasn't your fault. You did your duty well sometimes it doesn't work out. Just like Chief Bogo told us." Judy said, "I am here for you."_

 _She pulls me in close and gives me a hug. I haven't had a feeling like this in years. Since I haven't let anyone close to me. Not letting anyone get that close. Carrots is different and I let her in. I like it when she's close. It does help me out. Finnick and I are friends that talked. Judy and I do more than that. We comfort each other when we are sad, stressed, or scared. By giving each other a hug and it has been our thing. It feels really nice and it does help out. Never had that for a long time and missed it. Now knowing that others will be there for me._

The year has been great. Just like any year, it had its ups and downs. It has been a good one for me. Meeting my soul mate, finding a job that I love, and making great friends. Knowing my friends care about me and want me around. I have done a lot of good for the city and making sure it stays safe. Knowing I am making the world a better place. Others are beginning to trust foxes more. Of course, there are still the bad ones. Any species can be bad it's the choices you make and not the species that you are. We have dealt with criminals from different species. Some you would be taken by surprise of what they did. Because of the species they were. I have become a hero to many and change others views. It's nice to know you are doing something to change the world for the better.

Of course, there have been some hard times. Zootopia went through a hardship when predators started to go savage. Because Dawn Bellwether hated predators for the way she was treated. I do understand that but would never do what she did. Others may treat me unfairly but Zootopia still my home and I love it. I could never destroy it. There were tough cases and calls. Hard lessons we had to learn. Never knew that cops that a hard time. Both of us love our jobs even during the hard times. We got through them by helping each other and having our friends by our side.

* * *

Judy drives around downtown and we haven't got a call yet. It doesn't matter to us. Having the time to ourselves. Before we head over to our next car. Knowing it's going to happen soon. We will have a few more calls before our shift ends. She stops at a red light. Our radio comes to life a few moments later. Looks like we got a call. Carrots pick it up and answer the call.

"This is officer Hopps and Wilde. We have received the call. What is the emergency?"

"It's good to hear from you officer Hopps." Clawhauser said, "We have a double murder Green Moss Park. Reports of mammals of being held hostage."

The park is in the downtown area and we are only a couple blocks away. It's one of the busier and larger parks. It is where others gather around to have some fun. It's also a big park as well. Having lots of trees, a nice lake, large garden, and a nice place to hang out. That's where mammals hold their protests at. Knowing that others will be around to see them. Something must have happened and I don't like that. Judy looks over at me and I give her my look.

"We got it Clawhauser and will there in a few minutes," Judy said

"Alright officers Hopps and Wilde." Clawhauser said, "The tigress is armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."

"We understand and will proceed with caution." Judy said, "We will be there in a few minutes."

She turns off the radio. We have rushed into danger before and know how our jobs can get. I have gotten used to danger. Willing to do my job no matter what. The light turns green a few moments later. Judy knows where to go. We don't want to tick of the killer. Knowing he's dangerous and has innocents with her. Just normal mammals that were at the park minding their own business. We have tended this carefully. Not wanting others to get hurt or killed. She has already killed a hostage and we don't want anymore to be killed. Judy drives fast still within the limit. We get over to the crime scene in four minutes. Parking the car and we gear up. We are ready to do this.

"Let's take this criminal down." I say "I have your back."

"And I will watch over yours." Judy said, "Let's take her down."

Chief Bogo walks over to us. Something must be going on otherwise he wouldn't be here. There's a look on his face as well. We know something is going on. We are about to figure that out. He knows what's going now and what we have to deal with. We walk over to him.

"The tigress name is Lelia Clancy. She's thirty-one years old and is part of a gang. One of our informants is one the hostages. Telling ZPD she saw her targets and killed them. Wanting to escape and that's why she holding hostages. Believing that will help her out." Chief Bogo said, "Take her out and arrest her. The information is a leopard."

"We got it chief and we will do that." I say "Ready to head out Judy?"

"I am ready." Judy said, "Let's take her out."

She had her stun gun loaded and ready. We walk over to the park and see the scene. There are eight witnesses. Seeing dead victims and they are bad shape. They didn't deserve this not at all. Their bodies are in a poor of blood. Looking over at the killer and she stands tall. Tattoos on both of her arms and scars as well. Yes, she's is a dangerous criminal. She has a record and a bad one. We have to stop her. We walk over to her holding out our weapons.

"This is ZPD put up your paws!" Judy said, "Put down your knife and slowly walk over to us."

"As if officer Hopps and Wilde. I will not be stopped by the likes of you." Lelia said, "I will not let that happen."

"No matter what we will take you down." I say "So make it easier for yourself. ZPD finally has you. For the crimes, you have committed."

She has a creepy smile and laughs. Believing that we can't take her down. That she's too good to be taken care of. Since she has escaped from the police before. Looking at the hostages. Other than being scared and tried up they are fine. We will make sure that no harm comes to them. We will protect them and take her down. She holds her left paw on her ear and smiles. Letting out another creepy laugh and she turns over to us.

"You two are lucky they will walk free. Boss is letting them go free and know they won't speak." Lelia said

Somethings is going on and we can see that. Both of us see a look on her face. We have to be careful about this. Knowing she's part of a dangerous gang that ZPD has tried to take them down. They are too large and dangerous to be taken care of. Only take gang members one by one. Yet they are not the most dangerous gang. There another that it's more deadly than theirs. Looking over at her and we do what see says. Heading to each other the hostages and help them out. Still watching her closely and ready to take action. Our informant is in front of me and I set him free. He pretends so scared but has himself calm.

"She took down in a flash. She killed with with fury and angry" he whispers, "She stabbed him twenty-four times. Stabbing the girl thirty-one times."

"It's my duty and your free now." I say "Thank you, for remaining calm and we will take it from here."

He is sick to his stomach and hated what he saw. I am sick as well. How could someone do that. I know what they were killed and hate the thought of that. Not wanting to give his cover away and he does his job well. He knows how to pick up gang members and reports them to ZPD. Knowing his cover hasn't been blown or he would have been killed. He gives me a happy look and walks off. Only one more mammal to deal with. Looking over at Carrots and see her doing her duty well. We are still watching carefully just in case.

Something catches my ears and I ready to pull the trigger. Before I can do that I feel a painful shock in my back. I know am being tasered. Knowing the feeling since I had training. We had to learn on to use a taser. Nothing that was painful not like this. I stand my ground and fighting through the pain. Hearing someone curse and grab me. Using my claws and someone lets out a painful shout. Before I know it the world turns black.

 _Never thought that I would be a cop. Since I am a fox and others see me as untrustworthy and sly. Not traits that a cop has. Yet that all changed when a rabbit officer came to my life. Others didn't believed that a rabbit couldn't be an officer. Judy Hopps has proved them wrong and I am proving them wrong as well. Most still don't trust me. Yet they are starting to see me under a new light. They are thinking maybe not all foxes are bad. There are good ones just like there are bad ones. I will always prove that and give foxes a good name._

" _We see the criminal up head." Judy said "He's wearing a black hooded, ripped blue jeans, and a baseball cap. The criminal in question is a water buffalo. He's a young male and has drugs with him."_

 _I do see the criminal ahead of us. He doesn't see us those. I can see that he's walking faster but still doesn't see us. He doesn't want to be seen and wants to get out of here. We have been chasing after this guy. We know he's a drug dealer and his clients have died because of his drugs. Four of them died and one's fighting for her life. I hope she makes it. I know she can. After this, she will see that drugs are bad and will never take them again._

" _Let's be careful about this." I say "I take one way and you take another? Still having your back."_

" _We will be careful." Judy said, "You know the city better than me. I will have yours."_

 _I do know the city by heart and have been teaching her. She is a fast learner and does well. Surprisingly she gets the criminal world well. Now knowing how to survive on the streets. Picking out the bad guys just like she has done now. She heads up and I head another way. I do know a short cut and will be there for her. If she needs my help. Tracking him isn't too hard and he does stand out. Others don't mind him or us. So we focus on the job. Carrots catches up to him and is ready to arrest him. I will have her back._

" _Officer Hopps put your paws up! You are under arrest come over to me slowly." Judy said_

 _He turns over to her and I can see that he panics. I can tell by the way his body reacts. Watching him grab a young boy and his mother screams. Seeing that they are Snowshoe hares. Judy points her stun gun at him. He holds a needle in his neck._

" _I will kill this boy." He said, "If you fire at me. This drug will kill him."_

" _So you are willing to kill another one. You are willing to kill a kid?" Judy asked "This will end badly for you. No matter what you will be facing prison for the rest of your life."_

" _Shut up! I did not kill those kids. They were stupid and overdose." he said,_

" _It was your bad patch that killed them. The girl only took a little." Judy said, "Peer pressure that almost killed her. You poisoned them. So yes, you did cause their deaths."_

 _Hearing bad whispers about me and not listening to them. Judy is distracting him so I can come from behind and take him out. I head closer to him and I realize that he's wearing body armor. That will do us no good. This will be hard to do. We can still do it. I give my paw signal to Judy and she understands what I mean. Unlike last time when we tried to sneak in into the mental hospital where the missing mammals were being held. If it wasn't for Carrots it would have ended badly. She saved my fur with her clever thinking._

" _No my drugs are perfect. You are spreading lies." He said_

 _He holds out the needle and that's his stupid mistake. I get close to him and give her the okay. She aims her gun and is ready to fire. He laughs and gets ready to stick the needle in the boy's neck. Like I have trained Carrots she has trained me. My reaction has gotten faster. But will never be fast like her or a cheetahs. Still, I am faster than most. He only inches away from contracting his neck. I grab his arm and twist it hard. He lets out a shout and lets go of him. I grab the boy and take him to safety. Carrots takes him down easily and put pawcuffs on him. Once again they are whispers and this time they are good._

" _Mommy!" he said_

 _Letting the boy go so he can head to his mother. Hearing that his name is Oscar. Who's so happy to see him. He jumps into her arms and she holds him close. There are happy tears in her eyes. Carrots pick up the drug lord from behind and read him his rights. We did great teamwork. She takes him back to our patrol car. He's too stunned to do anything. The mother and boy look over at me._

" _Thank you, officer Wilde for saving my son." she said, "I can see that not all foxes are bad guys. I am sorry about that."_

" _You are a cool fox and saved me. I can't wait to tell all of my friends" Oscar said, "Can I have your autograph? You're my hero now."_

" _Just doing my job and glad that I could help out. Don't worry I get used to that and I like the new way that others see me as." I say "Of course, and your one brave kid."_

 _Heading over to him and sign his paper that he has. Seeing a huge smile on his face. Also taking out a police sticker. Knowing that kids and young teens love them. He lights up when he gets a sticker. Seeing a smile on his mother as well. Knowing I just made the world a better place for them. That makes me feel great. I walk back to the patrol car and Carrots smiles at me._

" _You did a great job partner." Judy said, "You plan worked out and saved that kid."_

" _Thank you, Judy and you did a great job as well." I say "I just knew I had we had to do something. I couldn't let him kill the poor kid."_

 _She heads over to me and gives me a hug. We work so well together. Working as a cop has been great. Never had this feeling of doing something great. I always thought I would make my living by conning animals. Never thought my life would be something like this. Never thought I would make the world a better place._

"Nick….Nick!"

I heard someone calling my name. It echos in my mind and the memory fades away. I groan and feel pain. Knowing whoever got me he or she got me hard. I can feel the pain now. I slowly open my eyes. The first thing I see is Kiddo's worried face. Not going to ask how she got here. Or even knew about what happened. Looking around the park and I begin to panic.

"Kiddo it's good to see you." I say "Where is Judy?"

Not seeing her or catching her scent worries me. There's a worried look on Kiddo face. That gets to me as well. I know something is up. Knowing there are different reasons that she's not here and not liking them no bit. Getting up from the ground and only to fall back to the ground there is to much pain. My head hurts and black spots form in my vision. Luckily that only last for a couple minutes.

"She has her Nick." Aurora said, "She's still in the park and will take her away."

No, that's not good at all. Not liking it at all. This park is one the biggest in Zootopia. Knowing she has her as her hostage. Knowing that ZPD will do her no harm. Not as long as one of us is by her side. That is going to end badly for her. Not liking that thought.

"I will go after her," I say

"No, your injured officer Wilde and can barely stand." Chief Bogo said, "We have the best officers on the case."

"I don't care," I say "Judy is my closest friend and partner. I will not let harm come to her. She would do the same thing for me."

Judy is in danger and I have to help her. Knowing she can handle herself well. Yet she knows that she in the paws of a dangerous criminal who's ready to snap. Not liking the thought of what can happen to her. That appears in front of me and I hate it. I can't lose her that would be the worse pain ever. I just can't go through that and don't want to. We know that we can lose each other and have talked about it. That won't happen today I won't let it. I know I can help her out. I will have her back. Fighting through the pain and stand my ground. Chief Bogo is taken by surprise.

"I know he can do it." Aurora said, "They work so well together."

"He's suborned like my sister is." Kelli said, "Knowing that he will help her out."

Seeing Samual and Kelli are here. They are here to do there do and they do it well. I know can do this. Looking at Kiddo and see smiles at me. Her smile lightens me up and makes me feel better. Chief Bogo looks over at me for a few moments. Still trying to take this all in.

"Alright if you say you can then do it. Then go ahead and find your partner." Chief Bogo said, "If I see that you can't do it. Officers will take you away."

"I understand and that won't happen." I say "I will find Judy and bring her back."

"I know you can and we will watch over Aurora." Samual said, "We patched you up and be careful."

"Thank you, and I will do that," I say

There is gaze around my left arm and forehead as well. Knowing there are snitches as well. My shoulder feels better and knows I dislocated it. They fixed it right up. There's still a lot of pain and I am fighting that off. Carrots is more important to me. I can recover later. It will be faster once Carrots is by my side. Chief Bogo still stunned that I am up and ready to doing my job. I must have taken a hard fall. Taking my first steps and they are painful. I can fight through the pain. My girlfriend needs me and I need her. She has gotten far but I won't let that slow me don't. If I can fight through the pain I can easily catch up to her. She may be dangerous but she only has one thought in mind. She has to escape and only going on a straight path. Where she can escape by the train. In end goal that I do not like.

It's strange to see the park so empty. That only happens during storms, when the weather gets to go, or its block off. For moments like this. Knowing that innocent mammals won't get hurt or killed. Lelia is capable of killing and has shown that. Still fighting through the pain and I will push on. Thinking about our good memories. Thinking about our kisses gives me the strength to fight on. I catch her scent. She's getting closer and I can do this. I am ready to have my girlfriends back. She would do the same for me.

"You won't get away with this." Judy said, "ZPD will take you down."

"Not with their prize officer they won't." Lelia said, "They won't dare fire at me to lose a valuable officer like you."

She lets out a laugh and so sure that her plan will work out. That she will get away with this and go back to where she belongs. That will not work out for her and I will make sure of that. Picking up the pace and get closer to them. Seeing that sight of Carrots makes more the pain go away. She only has minor cuts and bruises. I sigh at that and feel a whole lot better. I am ready to take her down.

"There's no way for you to escape." I say "So let my partner go and give yourself

She turns over to me and holds Carrots close. She's taken by surprise that I am here. Figuring that I would be taken care of. So she can escape easily. That did not happen and I will take her down. Having my stun gun ready to fire. The moment the sunlight hits my eyes I fall to the ground. Feeling like I am going to throw up. More pain comes to me and can barely stand my ground. I know that I have a concussion. She lets out a laugh.

"As if officer Wilde. You're too injured to do a thing and you will hurt your own partner. Boss said to kill the freak and his girlfriend." Lelia said, "You're freak and pathetic."

That's why she killed them. Just because they were in an interspecies relationship. Remember the time when a guy tried to lash out on another couple on valentines. Some will never accept love for what it is. Just because it's different from theirs. I do see a wedding ring on her paw. So she has a husband that she loves. Or is just married to because she has to. More than likely he's a gang member or knows nothing. He could be her cover. Or used to be her cover. Now everyone knows who she is. She won't get away with this. I believe she feels nothing. That she has no feelings she's a sociopath. Hearing orders that I have to be taken care of and see that officer Delgato heading over to me. Wolford and Higgins are heading to help out Carrots.

"Nick," Judy said quickly

The sunlight still bothers me. Sometimes the sun does get annoying and wished it was a cloudy day. Unlike how it's clear right now. Or that I had my sunglasses. That would have helped me out. Fighting through the pain once again. Seeing the look on Judy's face. She knows what's going on and knows that they will be too late. I see it as well. I have to do this alone. They will be too late. It wouldn't be their fault and I wouldn't blame them. They don't react fast like how learned how to. Despite having a concussion since the sunlight is affecting my sight. I know I can do this and the only one that I can.

"You are wrong about that. Same for your boss and others who think like that. You have the freedom to state your opinion. Being in an interspecies relationship is not against the law. But murder is against the law and you will pay." I say "Love is love. Love has no labels or boundaries. Love is powerful and conquers all."

"I forgot that you foxes are monogamous." Lelia said, "You mate for life. You will have a lucky vixen."

"Yes, we have proven that." I say "Like I told you before love has no boundaries. I am in an interspecies relationship and I love her all my heart."

Foxes and like others species we are still monogamous just like in the Stone Age. We mate for life and only having one. Unless we had to fall in love again or now finding someone else that we have fallen in love with. It wouldn't be the same but a new love. My mother has proven that. She never fell in love again after father left. Not caring that they heard that. Either does Carrots. We are ready to tell. Lelia is taken by surprise. I know I shouldn't be doing this and could get into serious trouble. Sometimes you have to bend the rules. I shouldn't be even firing blind. I haven't done it before. I know I can do this. I am doing this for Judy. Taking a deep breath and fire.

My dart hits the mark a few moments later. I knew I could do it. Seeing a surprised look in her eyes. Before she fast to ground and is out cold. The gun she held is on the ground. Realizing that there is a silencer on it. This terrible feeling comes to me. I was too late.

"Judy!" I shout. She's on the ground and doesn't move. Not liking that at all. I feared that this would or could happen. We have talked about it before. Knowing our jobs are dangerous and we had to make tough calls before. We don't want that to happen. I run over to her and pick her up. Looking to see if she's hurt. I can't see anything. Tears form in my eyes. "I can't lose you, Judy."

"Don't worry I was wearing a vest." Judy said, "I knew you would come for me. I saw you go down hard."

"Anything for my partner." I say "Don't scare me like that. I thought I lost you."

Wiping away my tears and sigh. Her amethyst eyes look at me. Loving her eyes like she loves mine. The bad feeling has disappeared and I feel so happy right now. Pulling her in close and hold her. Letting her scent come to me. Knowing how close I was to losing her. We are quiet for a few moments and letting what happen pass by. Lelia won't be going anywhere.

"Just because the vest stopped the bullet. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Judy said, "I thought I lost you as well."

"Sorry about that." I say "I love you."

"I love you, as well," Judy said

I lessen my grip and she still looks up at me. Having a smile on her face. They already know or have figured out by now. So it's no longer a secret. We are no longer are afraid to hide it. We could have lost each other today. Whatever happens, we can deal with it. I kiss her on the lips and she kisses me right back.

"I can't believe it," Higgins said

"Hello, Chief Bogo." I say quickly "She has been taken down and Judy is safe."

He looks over at us and doesn't speak. Wolford heads over to Lelia and arrests her and puts a muzzle on her. I still don't like those things. He looks over at us and smiles. He knew the truth and didn't tell anyone. Now we have to see how Chief Bogo react to this. We are ready for whatever he says. It's too hard to see how he feels. He sighs and has this look on his face something we haven't seen before.

"I am sorry Nick and Judy. You thought you had to hide away your true feelings each other. Because of what I told you. Telling you to not let your personal feelings get in away. I was wrong about that and saw what you two can do together. I saw how close your special bond was. I saw what you did for her Wilde." Chief Bogo said, "I won't divide you apart. I won't give you new partners or set you off to a new precinct. You two are perfect for each other. Working best with each other. That's why you two have become great partners and cops. You get each and help each other no matter what. You may have the rest of the shift off."

"Thank you, Chief Bogo and we will," Judy said

We didn't think he would react like that. He rarely reacts like that and it's the first time we have seen that. He walks away and will head back to the station. Other officers congrats us for a job well done and are happy for us. Knowing we are perfect for each other. Now we don't have to hide this anymore. We are happy about that. Too happy to speak any words. We kiss each other again. Nothing is going to break us apart.

"Judy!" Kelli said, "I knew he could do it."

"That love can do." Aurora said, "Love gave him the strength to take her down."

Kiddo looks over at us and has a huge smile on her face. She's happy to see that we are safe. She's right about that. Chief Bogo saw it as well and realized that he was wrong. It was love that gave me the strength to fight on. Others make not think like that but we do. Knowing that what gave me my strength to fight through the pain.

"Yes, that helped you and now we will check you out." Samual said, "Then you can head off."

"I'll head back with them." Aurora said, "I know what you want to do."

"Sounds like a plan." Judy said, "It's my side that hits."

Getting up from the ground and still feel pain. It's less now but it's still there. Kelli checks her out and Samual checks me out. I already know what I have. We will have a medical leave for a week or so. He restitches my cut up. I must have broken the snitches. I did feel blood dripping down.

"There you go." Samual said, "You have a mild concussion. Take it easy for the next few days."

"Thank you, and I will." I say "I want to be back on duty as soon as I can."

He knows I will listen to him. Knowing that Judy safe from harm and I can recover from my injuries. Kelli finishes up her last stitch up and gives her a hug. Knowing she could have lost her sister today. She gives me a smile. Knowing that I did great. Judy looks over at me and smiles. We know where we are going next. We are ready to have some time to ourselves. After what happened and what could have happened.

* * *

Carrots and I feel a whole lot better. Some time has passed since our shift. Mother came over to us and we spoke for some time. She saw what happened and wanted to check up on us. We told her everything and was happy to hear the news. Speaking of the news we have been hiding from them. The news is going crazy right now. They found out about what happened. First the killing a young innocent interspecies couple. How two cops took down a crazy dangerous murder. They know the truth and want to find out more. We don't want to tell them at least not today. We want to spend our friendship anniversary to ourselves. We already had a small gathering for what she has done as an officer. The cake was great and we had fun with our fellow officers and friends.

Only most of the ZPD knows about what happened and they won't tell the reporters a thing. Saying that goes against our code. We stand by each other for we are brother and sister in blue. We aren't breaking the law and they are happy for us. So we are safe from the reporters. They will want to hear about our love. How it helped us out and took down a dangerous criminal. They do like a good story about an interspecies couple. Finnick came over to met us and chat for a bit. He give us something before he heads back to his day.

"I'm glad that you two are okay." Finnick said, "I heard about what happened on the news."

"We had each other backs." I say "I couldn't let any harm come to her."

"Yay, you look bad buddy. I couldn't believe that you were walking." Finnick said, "You look better than before."

He heads over to us and gives me the small cooler. We know what's inside the cooler. Carrots give him a hug. We did watch the news and I didn't realize how bad I was. The gang member beat me up bad and strikes me while I was down. Rosemary and Nora were there to arrest him. They had my back. That's why I was in so much pain and why Chief Bogo was taken by surprise when I stood up. That I fraught through my pain and took her down.

"Nick had to protect me." Judy said, "He had by back even when he was injured."

"Thanks, Finnick and I feel better." I say "That's what love does for you."

"I see that now and love is not useless." Finnick said, "Maybe I can find someone special."

"I know that you can Finnick," Judy said

Finnick told me love was useless. He has dated before and nothing that lasted. Mostly everyone sees him as a kid. Kiddo knew he was an adult and older than me. Never once saw him as a kid. That drives them away from him. Or he doesn't have a job or home. That he's too short and more stuff like that. He looks up at Judy and smiles.

"Thank you, Judy and your kind like that." Finnick said, "I will leave you two lovebirds alone."

He lets out a laugh and walks away. This time it's different. Not like the last time when he was teasing me. This time it's a friendly one. We all have become good friends. Only two more mammals that will talk to us. Before we have the time to ourselves. Carrots phone rings and she answers it right away. Her parents appear moments later.

"Hello, mom and dad." Judy said, "It's good to see you."

"Hello, Bonnie and Stu." I say "Good to see you again."

"Hello, Judy and Nick. It's good to see you as well." They said, "We heard about what happened on the news."

Of course, they head about what happened. They can't truly be here for Carrots. Unless they come by and visit. This is how they keep track of her life in Zootopia. Just in case something happens that she couldn't talk to them. Mother calls me whenever she can and we visit once a week. We look over at each other and smile.

"Thank you, Nick, for saving Judy." Bonnie said, "You did a great job."

"You have our thanks, and glad that you are there for her." Stu said, "Who cares what others will say. You two are perfect for each other."

"You're welcome and we have each other backs." I say "We will stand for our love and no one will break us apart."

We know others will go against us. Mostly everyone hates our relationship and thinks it shouldn't exist It's nice to know others are our side. Knowing that we love each other and are perfect as well. I thought they would be against this. But they are not and are happy for Judy and I. There is some Hopps that are against us. We will not let that bother us. We will not let others drive us apart.

"Yes, we won't let that happen. My day has been great. They honored me with a cake and speeches. For being a cop for a year. I know that I am making the world a better place. It's has been a great time with hard times. Knowing I didn't have to face them alone." Judy said, "Now I look forward to another year as a cop. Wondering what I will do next."

"We remember everything and kept it." Stu said, "You are making the world a better place. I never thought that that would happen since you're a rabbit. You have changed my views. Jude the Dude. We are proud of you."

"You have done a great job and will do more. Same for you Nick. We are truly proud and cheering for you" Bonnie said, "Enjoy your time together. I know you will have fun."

"Thank you, and we will." I say "We will see you soon."

"Thanks, mom and dad. We will have fun and will see you soon." Judy said, "I love you guys."

"We love you as well." They said

The phone call ends and she puts away her phone. She looks over at me and gives me a smile. I take her paw and pull her in close. Kissing her on the lips. Now we have time for ourselves. Ready to head over to Jumbeaux's Cafe. The first place that we met each other. Not knowing because of that moment we became best friends and later lovers. That we would protecting Zootopia together and making the world a better place. We find a perfect place to sit. Pulling out the cooler and taking out two pawsicles. Putting a smile on Carrots face. She takes one and holds it. Because of a pawsicle, we became best friends and then lovers. I can still see the day when first met. Carrots sees it as well. It plays right in front of me. Like a scene from a movie. Who were in the past would never have thought that we would save Zootopia together. Becoming cops to protect Zootopia and making the world a better place each day.

That we started out not liking each other. Then becoming best friends and then closer friends. Finally confessing our love for each other and become girlfriend and boyfriends. I wouldn't have thought it would be possible back then. They are right about that one mammal can change your life for the better. Carrots did that for me and I returned the favor. Now we have a happy life together and wouldn't change that for anything. I love my new life and I love her. She feels the same way. I begin to lick my pawsicle. We begin to chat about our good life together. The good times and the hard times. No matter what we were there for each other. We had a great year. All starting when she gave herself a parking ticket and I almost hit by Doug. She thought something was up and decided to investigate

"I can't believe that last year on this day I tried to stop you. I thought you were doing something wrong." Judy said, "Then I fell for your con and you made two hundred bucks without spending any money. You weighted me down by your words."

"I lured you in and did get you. Then the next day you outfoxed me." I say "Leading us to an adventure to becoming best friends. Becoming rising officers together. Then we fell in love each other."

"Saving Zootopia together and serving together as cops. Making sure that Zootopia stays safe. Making the world a better place." Judy said, "I am glad that I met you, Nicholas Wilde. You helped me out on my first case. Even those I had to force you and you tried to stop me. In the end, you truly did help me out For you changed me for the better. You have been there for me and helping me out when I need it. I will never leave you. I love you, Slick. Forever and always."

"Even those I didn't like you at first or for awhile. I am glad that I met you, and became friends Judith Hopps." I say "You have changed my views and the first mammal to trust me. Even when you broke that for awhile. I am happy to serve your side to protect Zootopia and making the world a better place. I want to be by your side. Just like you have done for me countless times. I will never leave your side. I love you, Carrots always and forever."

Putting my redwood stick down and she does the same. She pulls my tie and pulls me close. Seeing the three scars on her cheek. Where Gideon Grey clawed her when they were kids. That's why she had a minor fear of predators. Something that I never asked and found out later. Having the greatest smile on her face. I plant a kiss on her lips and it tastes like cherry. It full of spark and love. This time is special and will always be. We will always love each other no matter what happens. Our first year has been great. It has been only the beginning and much more is to come. I can't wait for each moment and spent with Carrots. For she's the one for me and I'm the one for her. Our lives are destiny always and forever.

 **Note, there's my Two-shots. I hope you enjoy it. My love for Zootopia will never fade and will always be my favorite. I can't wait the sequel. Thank you, for reading my story. If it comes down to it reviewing, following, and adding it your favorites. Or following and adding me you your favorites. Until next time.**


End file.
